Lian Yuan
by AmeOfTheNight
Summary: Ying Fa was abandoned by Chase young 1500 years ago. What will happen when she meets him again and becomes someone else? OCXChase
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's AmeOfTheNight! Here's one of my stories with an OC and I have this story on Quizilla too, I have worked on this story for 2 years and I think it turned out good. **My friend Dedmerth on DeviantArt let me use her characters Hac-Tao and Ivy, Chase's Siblings, so those are her characters, not mine! **

**Also, the lyrics sang in this chapter are the English Translation to Natsuhiboshi from Naruto so that isn't mine ether. **

Hope you enjoy and I try not to make my OCs mary-sueish. Please R/R.

"But Chase!" I shouted, my arm reaching out.

His normal black hair had turned a dark olive green and his brown dazzling eyes had cat-slits in them. The eyes were so terrifying; they sent chills down my spine. He slightly turned his head, his eyes piercing through my soul.

A little girl was shaking at my side, clutching onto me. I brought her closer to me, having her safely away from her monster brother.

An older man was bending down, pain searing through his body. Blood seeped through his finger holding his wound. His breathing became shallow and he looked at his younger brother with such hatred I could not describe.

"Ying Fa, you do not need me to survive."

I had tears stream down my face. The salty taste was falling into my mouth. He was slowly walking away. He was slowly walking out of my life forever.

"How could you do this to us? We're your family!" said the man on the ground, Hac-Tao," Brother! How could you!?"

"Brother!" said the scared girl, Ivy. She was clutching onto my leg.

I tried and make my legs run, but they buckled and I fell to the ground. I had my mind forget who I loved.

But I learned over time that some memories are not okay to forget.

I still looked the same, and 1500 years have past after I left. I was talented, in making a drink that will always keep me young.

That time I had left the village and temple, I had ran to a mountain that a warrior had dwelt in.

I have never gone into it, but I could tell there were many battles here and there. The blood had not disappeared from my eyes.

My name is Ying Fa, This is my story.

I had been sleeping in my tree, like I have for the past 1500 years. Then I heard a roar of a tiger and I opened one eye to look. There was an injured tiger, limping forward towards me. My eyes opened and I saw the tiger. I jumped down from my tree and walked slowly closer to it. It growled in defense and to act as a warning.

It is in my nature to not take warnings very seriously.

I grabbed some berries to feed it. "It's alright," I said, feeling how nice it is to hear my voice. It growled again and bared its teeth.

"Don't be afraid. I'm a friend."

It, however, jumped and bit my side. I flinched but raised my hand and pet its head. My hand was trembling from the pain. It was a bit surprised but it took its mouth out of my side and hesitantly took the berries.

I smiled, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

I must have been hallucinating because I thought I saw a smile on the tiger's face. Well it must have been some connection; the tiger is the symbol of fire. I was getting dizzy because of the crimson blood dripping onto the ground into a puddle.

I fell to my knees, but I managed to get some bandages out and bandage the poor tiger that was worried. I tried to get up but I started to fall.

I got back up and sat up. I took my old bandages and wrapped it around my skinny stomach. I lay back down, praying that the pain would cease.

I woke up, seeing the familiar sky above me. I smiled, realizing it must've been a dream. I sat up, looking around, seeing everything as if I never had met the tiger.

I felt a sharp pain to my heart. I felt a lonely impression come upon me now. My chinese robe was swaying in the lonely wind.

In my robe, I pulled out a charm on a chain. It was a locket in the form of a silver heart. I opened it, a tune familiar to me played.

**"Summer star, why are you red?"** I sang, **"Last night I had a sad dream.  
Crying as I talked. Oh, red eyes"**

_I remember the times we had, lover. I hope you still think of me now._ I said to myself.

I closed the locket shut. My eyes closed, listening to the other sounds. I still heard the same tune playing the same music box tune.

My eyes shot open. Someone was there.

**"Summer star, why are you lost?"** A masculine voice came out from the trees.

_He sounds familiar. Could it be?_

I got up and looked at the shadows of the tree behind me. I saw the gleam from armor and a gloved hand, holding a locket.

"You are searching for we who disappeared. That's why I have sad dreams."

My eyes were wide with such shock.

"Chase?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A young 7 year old girl was running around the town with a piece of bread in her hand. Her little legs carried her to an alley, to hide her from the men running after a little thief. Her little hands shook as they tore a piece off the bread. Her dirty pantaloons and shirt were making her mouth taste salty. Her long hair was stuck in her face. She was named Sakura, but since she was in China, she had a Chinese name. It was Ying Fa. Her name meant Cherry Blossom, but she was not pretty at all, according to her.

This is Ying Fa, a girl without a place to call home. She was homeless, had no place to eat or sleep, just in the alley. Her eyes were pale, but she was not blind. Her parents, she never knew them. She only knew her name, Sakura. She only had the clothes on her back, and she always went into the forest to bathe in a spring. She finally finished the roll of bread.

She looked around seeing if anyone was coming. She walked out of the alleyway and walked through the busy streets. Her face looked up at a huge uproar. She saw a huge snake attacking the town. Her eyes went wide and she ran around looking for shelter. She was then alone in the streets running away from the snake. She tried and make her legs go, but she was scared stiff. Then she saw the snake come at her, to eat her in one bite. She closed her eyes with faith that she would be eaten.

She was surprised when she felt arms around her and air blowing through her hair. She opened one of her eyes and saw a boy, a couple years older than her, taking her to the side of the street to save her. Her cheeks felt warm by being so close to a boy. The boy, who was bald except for a short braid of black hair, smiled at her warmly and set her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, not being used to talk to people. The boy suddenly ran off to attack the snake and kicked it and punched over and over again. Ying Fa smiled at the boy's strength. The boy was soon joined with another boy with yellow skin. They attacked the snake with kicks over again. The snake soon was knocked out. The uproar of cheers sounded the sky. Ying Fa looked back behind her. She saw the snake had energy left and little snakes slithered over to where the two boys were.

Ying Fa shouted in a meek voice, "Behind you!"

The two boys looked behind them and saw snakes, waving their heads in attack. Ying Fa now got up and ran to help them. The small girl felt heat in her arms flow into her hands. She waved her hands, like throwing a torch, and fire came out and burned the snakes. Her eyes went wide as the fire spread around the snake. She wished for it to stop, it was scaring her.

Her pale eyes faced the Boys' astonished faces. She looked and saw that the snakes had been burned to crisp. Tears came to her eyes. The villagers looked at her in disgust. Her eyes went wide and her instinct told her to run. She saw that the boys' look told her to stay. The boys came in front of her. Her eyes went wide. Nobody dared to protect her.

The boy with usually yellow skin took her hand and led her somewhere.

"Come on, "The boy said, "You have to meet our master, he would really like your talent." Ying Fa's eyes softened. She nodded.

"Besides," the other boy said, "You look like you need a place to stay. Oh, what's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth and quietly said," Ying Fa. But I can be called Sakura in Japanese, from what I heard. I am 7 years of age."

The yellow skinned boy smiled widely, "I'm Dashi and that's Guan. We're both 9." Ying Fa, for the first time, smiled.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Dashi and Guan."

_I remember, that was when I first became a member at the temple._

I opened my eyes and looked at a rock ceiling. I felt a tear leave my face.

_That really was Chase. He is probably going to kill me._

The door creaked. I sat up and looked to see a tiger, it looked very familiar.

It was the very same tiger that started all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed all my fears out and I sat up, back leaning against the bed frame. I put my hand out and the tiger came to me. I pet his head gently, not wanting to scare him again. I saw that only the light from the hallway was illuminating the room.

My senses spirked up again once I heard footsteps. I was scared and my fear grew after every step. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of a calming incense. It was like the smell of burning lavender leaves. It was Chase Young's favorite scent, I remembered it well.

My reflexes were worn down like sandpaper to wood. I was so scared to see Chase again, his deathly aura that scared me. My heart pumped and sent a shockwave every second. That was how bad my fear of the one I loved was.

His yellow, sinister eyes looked straight through my soul. It was if I was a wooden doll. A candle lit with no one lighting it. That was when I saw Chase Young, green hair glisening. He didn't change much. He was still the same boy I saw at the temple years ago. I couldn't change the fact that a kind boy was still in him.

But now, I could see that the boy I knew so long ago was almost gone.

"So," he said,"Who are you? Why do you know that song?"

_He doesn't remember me? Thank goodness, I could probably escape through this with my life._ I thought relieved.

"I am," I said,thinking quickly about a false name,"I am Yun."

_I can lie, that's about all I can do._

"My mother Ying Fa, Ming Ying Fa" I said, knowing the consiquences,"Sang that to me."

I could feel a stinge of madness flutter within Chase's chest. Was he mad that I had survived?

"Who was your father?" asked the monster Chase. I heard a slight snarl.  
"Ming Sun!" I shouted, scared to the depths of hell. My body was so numb, I couldn't feel, nor move for that matter. I felt a breeze blow the feeling away as Chase calm down.

I was so stupid, he knew that Ming Sun was the name of the boy I once loved!

"Oh really?" he asked,"Perhaps you wouldn't care to know that Ming Sun died about 511 AD, meaning that your mother must've given birth to you when she was 16 through 21 years old."

He was very cunning. That I remember. I thought again to remember

"Hahawe was ever lasting, she said, even without Chichiwe! She cared for me the same way Chichiwe cared for her!" I retorted.

_Where did all this spirit come from?_

"So you carry your mother's talent of speaking Japanese, eh?" he questioned.

I nodded, a stern mask plastered infront of my face.

"Yes, but of course, I speak many languages."

_He calls it a talent! Ha, you make me laugh, Chase Young!_

"Yun," said Chase Young, looking at the scroll on the wall,"I need for you to stay, for if your mother is Ming Ying Fa, you should have her talent, wouldn't you? Her blessing?"

_What blessing? The Gift of Fire, he means, I guess._

"And what if I do? Hahawe forbid me to use it!"

"She has a good reason to," he said, looking back at me,"Do you realize who your mother was?!"

_Who I am? I wish I knew, I gave up on that years ago._

"Hahawe said to me she gave up on finding herself after the accident at the temple she lived at. She told me the one she loved most had turned into a beast, leaving her and her new family behind..."


End file.
